Thieves Tale
by Pvt.Bell19thOVI
Summary: Chapter 9, The story will continue! -Fluff
1. A meeting

Well, here goes, my first story. Read, Review and be kind when you do.

I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own everything else.

Chapter 1, First Meetings

I don't like to play hero, I usually just look out for myself. But sometimes a set of circumstances comes along, and you can't decide what you want to be. Ya see, I'm a theif, a good one too. I don't care who you are, your money is mine. But I'm not heartless, I found this out last week.

It all started when I was wandering around town, minding my own business, when I heard a scream. Southampton is a rough town with a lot of bad sections, so I thought nothing of it. But as I rounded the corner, I saw what it was. Four guards we beating some poor sap on the ground. But as one of the guards backed away, I could see the sap was a girl.

So, seeing no sport in that, I ran to help the poor young lady. I ran in a kicked the first in the head. Then I pulled out my sword and challenged the others. The little pansy's just ran off. I turned around and helped up the poor girl. Aside from the fact that she was bloodied up, she was quite beautiful. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and big green eyes. And, as I helped her up, I found out she was tall. She was dressed in old ratty guy clothes.

I looked her over, "You're a thief, ain't ya?" I asked. She smiled a little, "Yeah, are you?" I nodded a little. "My names Lita." she said. "And mines Darren." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, "Thanks." She said and ran off. I stood there dazed, but then realized my money was missing, "Damn her." I whispered.


	2. Partners

Sorry chapter one was so short, it was my first go and I wasn't sure if it would load. Anyway, here's a longer chapter 2. -Fluff

Chapter 2 Partners

Lita found herself running, it wouldn't take too long for that guy to notice his money was missing. She glanced back from time to time to make sure he wasn't following her. "He must be thick in the head, he hasn't noticed yet." She giggled. Suddenly she smacked into someone, "I haven't noticed what?" 

She looked up to see Darren smiling at her, "Uhhh, what makes you think I was talking about you?" Darren grabbed his gold pouch out of the girls hands, "This makes me think that your talking about me." Lita rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, that, uhh..you see.." Darren just looked at her, waiting for an answer. "You know I'm a thief, why didn't you just ask for money from me?" said Darren. Lita just laughed, "Like you would give me money."

"Hey, I know what it's like to be broke all the time," he said, sympathetically, "But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't want _something_ in return." Lita smacked him, "OWW, what the hell?" asked Darren, shocked. He stopped and thought about what he had said, he started to laugh, "I didn't mean that kind of something." Lita glared at him, "Then what did you mean?" "I meant I need a partner in crime." Said Darren, cringing a little.

Lita stopped and thought it over, she had been getting caught pretty often. She 

guessed a partner couldn't hurt. "Fine, you have one partner as of today." Darren 

smiled, he could get used to being around this girl. "I have to head to Jack's Bay to meet 

a friend coming from the north, want to tag along?" asked Darren. "Were partners, 

remember." Said Lita. Darren smiled, "Is that a yes?" "What do you think?" asked Lita. Darren smiled, "Lets get some supplies first, it's a long trip." Lita nodded, "Okay, I have some things at my place." The two new partners headed for Lita's, Darren smiled "By the way, I owe you for stealing my cash." 

Well, it was longer, but still no major action. It will be here soon enough though. Review and give me some suggestions, as of now I'm just sorta winging it. –Mr. Pineapple W. Fluff


	3. The Fire Mage

Well it's nice to see I got a review, and I had 63 hits. But that's a review ratio of like, 33/1. So please review. Tell me what you like and dislike and what I should add. And please, no more smart-ass remarks from NoVA, OKAY! -Fluff

Chapter 3, The Fire Mage

Lita and Darren started back to Lita's place. She had told him more and more about herself as they walked. She told him that she didn't know her real parents, and that her adopted ones were murdered. She had been living alone since she was ten. He learned that she was only 15, a year younger than himself. And that he was the first boy to ever take interest in Lita. Darren had a hard time believing that, she was one of the most stunning girls he had ever seen. 

Lita had also learned a little about Darren, too. Darren had also never met his parents, but he grew up alone. Once, someone had tried to put him in an orphanage, but he ran away. Lita learned that Darren's friend, Dimitri, was who they were going to meet. Darren said that Dimitri was an excellent pirate at one time, even though he was only 17. But, his crew threw him overboard and he had been going from port to port trying to find his ship.

As the two were getting to know each other, two guards had began to follow them. One was a scrawny fellow, but the other was built like a brick. "That girl, isn't that Lita Kino, Alexander?" said the small man. "Yeah James, wait until she makes a dumb move and we'll arrest her, and knowing her, it won't take her long to do _something_ dumb." Said Alexander. Almost as if one cue, Lita pick-pocketed a man walking past her. James didn't catch it, but Alexander did. He grabbed Lita by the pony-tail and threw her to the ground.

Lita turned to see who had thrown her, she quivered when she saw the captain of the guards, Alexander, standing behind her. "Heh heh, hello sir, did I do something wrong?" she asked, innocently. "Don't play dumb Kino, if that's possible, I saw you take that mans gold, it's the gallows for you this time." Lita jumped up and ran, she couldn't believe that Alexander would hang her just because she pick-pocketed someone. 

Darren looked back at Lita, "Don't follow me." Lita whispered as she ran by. Darren saw the two guards and ran as well. Darren was also on his last warning, if the guards caught him, he'd _never_ have to worry about getting caught again. Darren bolted down an alley as Lita ran down another. "You take McConnel, I want to be the one to bring in Kino." said Alexander. Lita saw the large captain right on her heels. Alexander caught the young thief by the neck and slammed her into a wall. Blood flew from her mouth and nose as her face hit the hard stone wall. Lita kicked and thrashed, but Alexander didn't let go. He smashed her off the wall again and she blacked out.

"I can't wait to see you hang." Thought Alexander. "My aren't we tough, beating up girls." Alexander turned to see a girl with long Raven hair staring at him. "Who the hell do you think you are, you can't talk to the captain of the guards like that." Said Alexander, hatefully. "I am the fire mage Rei Hino, and I'll talk to you however I damn well please." Replied the girl. She blew a stream of fire at Alexander, it hit him and threw him back, causing him to drop Lita. He impacted the hard stone wall, smoking, but not dead. Rei laughed, she walked toward Lita and made sure she was okay. "Now let's hope Amy can help you friend." She thought.

Well, that's that. That was my longest chapter, and my first cliff-hanger. Any Rei fans will be happy to see this chapter, and any Amy fans will want to check out the next chapter, The Ice Mage. And don't worry, Mina and Serena will show up too. So, until next time R/R -Fluff 


	4. Ice Mage

Well, here's another chapter, still only two reviews, but a lot of hits. I hope the signed review thing doesn't bother anyone. I just don't want one person to write a whole bunch of reviews under different names. Oh well, enjoy the next chapter. - Fluff

Chapter 4, Ice Mage

Darren backed against the wall, his sword locked with James'. "Damn, your tough for a little guy." Smirked Darren. "Shut up and fight, gutter trash." Growled James. Darren swung for the soldier's neck, but he dodged easily, "Going to have to do better than that." Laughed the young guard. "Quit moving around so much, you little son of a bitch." Said Darren, aggravated.

James swung down hard, knocking Darren's sword out of his hands, "Looks like the end of the line for you, thief." James raised his sword and swung it for Darren's head. Darren shut his eyes, convinced he was good as dead. "Kinda wish I woulda got to know Lita better." He thought. He stood there, still waiting for the sword. "C'mon you retard, I'm right here!" Darren yelled. He opened his eyes, wondering if his opponent had just become utterly inept.

That's when he saw James, frozen in ice, his sword millimeters from Darren's head. Darren laughed a little, "I just about peed my pants" laugh and walked around James. "What the hell?" "Ahem." Darren turned to see a girl, no older than him, with short blue hair and blue eyes looking at him. "Who are you?" asked Darren. "Amy, the Ice Mage." The girl said. "Th..thanks." stuttered Darren. "Come, your friend is injured." She said. Darren stood confused, "Lita!?" He turned and ran, following the new girl. Praying Lita was okay.

Okay, there's another one down. So, who should my bad guy be, because frankly, I have no clue. Review, let my know your choice, I'll pick the one most chosen. And tell me if you like the story too. -Fluff


	5. Darren, in love?

Okay, now that I have moved, it is on with chapter 5. PLEEAASSEE REVIEW MY STORY!!! –Fluff

Chapter 5, Darren, in love?

Darren ran down the alley, following the blue-haired girl, "Lita's hurt, how bad, please don't tell me she's dead!" He was frantic, he was really very attached to Lita. Every time he felt this, he disregarded it as friendship though. Darren McConnel never fell in love, sure he liked the ladies, but he couldn't stay in love with just one. That would mean responsibility, and that just plain sucked.

Darren rounded the corner into the alley and saw a beautiful black-haired girl, and a very, very bloody Lita. "Damn it!" yelled Darren. He ran over to Lita and shook her a little, her eyes opened and she groaned, "God..I..feel like..shit." Darren's heart warmed, she was okay, "God, you scared me, don't do that again." He looked at her, and had a sudden urge to "gulp" kiss her. "Christ, get a hold of yourself." He whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Lita, giving him a strange look. "Uhh, n..nothing." stuttered Darren. "My god, are you becoming attached to me?" she asked. "God I hope so." Thought Lita. "Umm, no, no I just was afraid I lost my partner." Said Darren. Lita frowned, "Oh." "Ahem." The two looked to see the two mages looking at them, "Perhaps we should leave before those two wake up." Said Raye, motioning toward the two guards. "Yeah, maybe we should." Said Darren.

Well, come on folks, I need your opinions, who should be the villain. Tell me your favorite SM villain, and I'll put the one that the most of you like (or hate) in the story. I'm open for suggestions. -Fluff


	6. The Pirate

Hey, lots of people are reviewing now, this is cool. Hey, last night I was listening to "One Week" by Bare-naked Ladies, and they refer to Sailor Moon. Not that that's important, but it's interesting. I want Star Mystic to know that I am _NOT_ pissed and I will probably hook Lita and Darren up, maybe. And Nova and I are two different guys, not one with a split personality problem. Well, here's chapter 6 anyway, enjoy- Fluff.

Chapter 6 The Pirate 

The group of four arrived in Jack's Bay around 10 p.m. the next night. Lita hadn't seen Amy or Raye tire out yet, which was really strange. "Must be a thing all mages posses." Thought Lita. "It is." Replied Raye. Lita jumped, "How did you know what I was thinking?" Raye laughed, "That's a skill that only I posses." Lita frowned, "Well don't make a habit of using it on me." "We should start by searching every pub in town, if I know Dimitri, he'll be in one." Said Darren.

Almost as if on cue, a young man with unruly brown hair rolled out of a tavern door. "I swear comrade, I did not know they were princesses!" the boy yelled, he had a strong northern accent. "My ass, you little pervert, how dare you touch Princess Serenity!" Yelled a tall man with blonde hair. "Andrew, stop!" Screamed a girl. She had long blonde hair with a red bow tied in it. (Guess who) "Please darling, go inside while I dispatch of this heathen." Said Andrew, calmly. "No, Darien said nothing about it, so neither should you." Said the girl. "Mina please.." The girl crossed her arms and stared at the boy.

The other boy stood up, pulled back his fist, and was punched by Mina. He fell back to the ground and groaned a little. "That's Dimitri." Said Darren, motioning to the boy on the ground. Lita and the other two girls giggled at the sight. Another tall guy with black hair and another girl with blonde hair done up in weird buns stepped outside. "Andrew, he only touched her arm, it's okay, really." Said the black haired man. "Yeah, lighten up , I mean, me and Darien here do a lot worse than…" Darien put his hand over the girls mouth and Mina and Andrew gave them strange looks. 

Darren approached Dimitri and picked his friend up, "I warned you, only dead men screw royalty." Dimitri laughed and shook his friend's hand. "Good to see you," he looked back and saw the three very attractive girls behind Darren, "I see you've done quite well for yourself." Darren laughed, "I'm not serious with any of them." Dimitri smiled, "How many are you doing?" 

Lita heard the last comment and walked up to Dimitri. "Listen you little Hentai, Darren would never…" Dimitri Took Lita's hand, "I'm sorry my dear flower." He hissed Lita's hand and smiled. Lita blushed and her jaw dropped. "You still have a way with Ladies." Laughed Darren. "Excuse me, but, I'm not finished with you yet." Dimitri Turned and saw Lita's fist hit his face, "Never kiss me again you rat!" Darren laughed and smiled at Lita, "Damn girl." Mina and Serena walked over to Darren and Lita, "Excuse me, but, can you help us?"

Well, that's the end of that one, like it, hate it. Well Mina, Serena, Andrew and Darien were introduced. As was poor Dimitri. Anyway, Review me folks. -Fluff


	7. Notice

Disclaimer

Hey, don't have a whole lot of time to type today, it's report card day, my mom's gonna have my head on a platter. (But I got a girlfriend today so all's well) I have read you people's reviews, and I'm grateful no flames have been sent. I will try to make the paragraphs more understandable, and I guess Diamond will be the new bad guy. Well, thanks again for the reviews, I'm eternally grateful. And by the way, this story takes place in a fantasy (D&D, Warhammer, Warcraft, ect.) setting. –Fluff. 


	8. Employed

Okay, I got 13 good reviews and 1 bad, (Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, eh?) But since I have 13 review telling me this is a good story so far, screw the bad review. This story will continue until it is finished. Volcana might be disappointed t know Melvin won't be the bad guy (even though that was a funny as hell idea) but what you mentioned was frighteningly close to what I had in mind, anyhow, enough chit-chat lets get on with it. –FluffJ

Chapter 8 Employed

Darren smiled at the two girls, "You need help, what kind?"

"This man, this evil man, has been obsessed with kidnapping Serena, we need help to protect her." Said Mina. Mina was truly worried for her cousin's safety, not only was Prince Diamond obsessed with Serena, he was powerful, making it hard for anyone to protect her.

"Why us, I mean, were not warriors or anything, why do you want our help?" Asked Lita. Lita didn't like the idea of being a bodyguard much, especially from a psycho stalker.

"We want your help because, because…." Serena stopped, she wasn't sure if she should tell why they wanted these two's help. "Because I sense an underlying power from you two." 

Darren and Lita laughed, "Okay, sure, you're a bit on the insane side aren't you." Laughed Darren. "Yeah, I mean, me, have some kind of power, if I had a power I wouldn't have to live on the streets." Said Lita.

"How about if we paid you 30,000 gold apiece?" asked Mina. Darren and Lita stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" asked Lita.

"Yep." Said Mina.

Darren and Lita thought hard about it, "What's there to loose, I mean, that much gold could keep me fed for a year or three." Said Darren. "Well, if he's doing it then I guess I shouldn't chicken out." Said Lita.

"Fine, if you want to bring your friends along go right ahead, but if they want paid it will have to come out of your salaries." Said Mina. "You didn't tell them it was Prince Diamond that was after me." Whispered Serena. 

"No need to tell them yet." Mina whispered back. "Buh, but your lying to them baka." Serena couldn't believe the gall of her cousin. 

"I'm not lying, just withhold information." Mina smiled. Serena just sighed, "I hope you know what your doing." Said Serena, staring at there new bodyguards.

"Have I ever led you wrong?" asked Mina. Serena just groaned, "Don't make me answer you."

Well, another chapter finished. Was it any good? I figured that since Diamond was obsessed with Serena on the show, he might as well be in this story. Anyhow, if you agree with the review Lita wrote, let me know and I will cancel this story and start another. If not, then screw that review, I will not give up. –Fluff, a writer who asks the readers opinion. (perhaps a little too much "Sweatdrop"."


	9. An enemy revealed

Okay, okay, I'm not going to quit. This chapter should be longer, to make everyone happy. I hope you enjoy. -Fluff  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Darren and Lita had managed to convince the rest of their group to join them in their newfound career. Mina and Serena were pleased to see that two mages had joined the party, it made them feel more secure. And the fact that Raye could sense evil gave the group an upper hand on Diamond.  
"So, when do we leave?" Asked Lita. Unlike before, she was very anxious to get started. Not only would there be money and adventure, but four guys as well.  
"Right away." Said the every perky Mina.  
*****  
The group walked for miles, only the royals seemed to know where they were going.  
"You know, that meatball head princess has been leading us in circles." Growled Raye.  
"Meatball head?" Asked Amy, turning from the book she was reading, "Where did you ever get that name from?"  
"Look at her dorky hair and tell me it doesn't look like two meatballs on top of her head." Smirked Raye. Amy looked and stifled a giggle. "See, told you so." Said Raye.  
Lita was getting more and more anxious, she wanted to fight, not walk in circles avoiding one. "Hey guys, I'm going to go ahead and see what I can find, maybe I'll run into Mr. Psycho Nut." Lita turned and ran off into the woods.  
"Maybe I should go too." Said Raye, who was also dying to see some kind of action.  
Mina turned to Andrew, "Oh darling, would you care..." Andrew cut her off, "Yes, but with you there is no winning an argument, take my longbow and arrows and please be careful." Mina beamed, she took the bow and arrows and ran after the other girls.  
*****  
Lita, Raye, and Mina had walked far ahead of the party, which had stopped to wait for them, but they still found nothing. Not even a hostile goblin or ill-tempered wolf. And the previously excited Mina was now very bored. "Let's go back, no one's following us."   
"Oh, I wouldn't say that princess." The girls turned to see a man with yellow hair and red eyes looking at them. He looked the girls over head to toe, "Must be my luck day, three beautiful girls, all alone."   
"Still doing your brother's dirty work Rubeus , funny, I figured he might promote you past bottom feeder." Said Mina, tartly.  
"You always have something to say, don't you gorgeous?" Rubeus laughed.  
"Shut your face asshole, or I'll shut it for you!" Yelled Lita. Rubeus smiled and fired dark energy at the girl. It struck Lita, sending her flying into a tree, "I'm afraid you'll never get the chance sweetheart." Sneered Rubeus.  
  
Well, that's the end of that one. Rubeus is my favorite villain, so I had to add him. Well, that was an intentional cliffhanger, tell me how I did, review. -Fluff  



End file.
